The Techno-organic
by a dark hero
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME. "Where am I, this isn't Cybertron, wait a minute could this be Earth, my Carrier Blackarachnia told me stories of Earth but I never thought I could see what it like?" Said Wolf Saber, "It so different, it coming organic but why am I human wasn't I a Techno-organic wolf?" beta wanted!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS.  
Beta by Ardent Aspen, so credit also goes to him.

It had been some time since Optimus Prime had sacrificed himself to bring the All Spark to Cybertron's core in order to revive their world.

Raf worked with Rachet at the hangar base of Unit E to take care of all of the tech needs of the team. Jack led Unit E, and Miko was the team's Wrecker, They had picked up a surge of energon out in the desert and decided to check it out.

Out in the desert of Jasper Nevada an orb of light appeared. When it was gone, there stood a young teenager, no older than 15. With his black hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin, he looked like any other human. He looked down at his simple black shirt, long blue jeans and black Nikes.

'Where am I?... This isn't Cybertron... wait a minute-could this be Earth? My Carrier, Blackarachnia, told me stories of Earth but I never thought I'd see it myself!' Wolf Saber thought, 'It's so different! It's completely organic but... why am I human? Wasn't I a Techno-organic wolf? By the look of this Human body I'm about 15 years old, so my age hasn't changed. Could this be the work of the Oracle?'

**"Indeed, young one,"** said a voice in Wolf Saber's head.

"Oracle is that you?" Wolf Saber questioned.

**"Yes, young one. I have brought you to another dimension so that you would not perish with the Cybertron of your own dimension, and I have given you a new form-that of a Human...with some upgrades."**

"But why me? You could've saved my Carrier!" Wolf Saber cried, "She had a better chance of survival than I did!"

**"Because Sparkling, you have hidden potential deep within you and you are needed by the Autobots in a future war against the Predacons. I also chose you so could go on living your life. The Autobots may not know it, but the Predacons are planning to restore their kind to life and start a war. But then, I'm sure you know what the Predacons are like."**

"I know exactly what the Predacons are like," the Techno-organic snarled, "they are greedy, and lust for desire conquest, power, the destruction of the Maximals. Although, I only learned from stories my Carrier told me."

**"Very well. Now you are needed in Cybertron. Ask the humans Jack, Miko, and Raf, and the Autobot, Ratchet to send you to Cybertron. I set up a mental link between us if you need anything: all you have to do is go to your Cybertronian form and just think it. One more thing, you are now a Maximal."**

Wolf Saber saw a vehicle heading his way, so he just stood there waiting for it until it pulld over a few feet from him. Two people with Scanners got out and started walking towards him.

"Jack, is the Energon signal coming from him?" Miko asked as she pointed to Wolf Saber.

"Maybe the scanners are broken." Jack spoke as he tweaked his scanner.

"I assure you, those scanners aren't broken, though I am surprised those things can detect the Energon that flows through my veins." Wolf Saber spoke up.

"How? Energon is toxic to humans!" Miko asked eyeing Wolf Saber.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm Cybertronian?" Wolf Saber wondered.

"I highly doubt that," Jack said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Take me to Ratchet and I'll explain everything," Wolf Saber said.

So Miko and Jack took him back to base where he was introduced to Rafael and Ratchet.

"Start explaining." Jack ordered.

"Well, I could start by saying is that my name is Wolf Saber and as of recently, I am an orphan, "Wolf Saber began, "I'm from Cybertron, but not the one where Ratchet is from. The one I come from is in a dimension parallel to this one. My dimension's Cybertron was destroyed by natural disasters, and the Cybertronians weren't just machines, but also organic. We're what you call 'Techno- organic' and as of now, I'm a Maximal," Wolf Saber explained carefully.

"So how did you end up here?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you know what the Oracle is, Ratchet?" Wolf Saber asked only to get a nod from the medic bot. "She brought me here because the Predacons here in this dimension might start a war. And because she claims I have hidden potential and she gave me some upgrades which I have not discovered yet."

Then Ratchet got a call from Bumblebee saying they needed a medic immediately. Rachet replied, saying he was on his way, and activated the space bridge.

"I need to go with you." Wolf Saber said.

"Sorry kid, even if you're Cybertronian, I highly doubt that you could survive on Cybertron in your current form," the medic apologized.

"I think it time for a change of costume." Wolf Saber said as his body was covered in white light and grew to the size of Bumblebee. When the light had faded, there stood a bot about the same height as Bumblebee with midnight blue armor plating and with ancient Cybertronian markings going along side his armor. His face showed wolf like features and bright blue optics.

"I suppose you can come along." Ratchet agreed reluctantly.

They then walked through the vortex.

"Glad you could come! As you can see, we're a little short on medics." Bumblebee said as he led them to the infirmary.

"I see that repopulating Cybertron is progressing nicely." Ratchet observed, "Aside from new Sparklings, there are more bots-whom I assume are refugees?"

"You're right Doc-bot. But we were attacked by the Predacons, and we took heavy damage," Bumblebee replied with a grim expression.

"All this done by just three Predacons?" Ratchet asked.

"Sadly, yes. And I fear that they could have gotten a lot smarter." Bumblebee replied.

"That won't be a problem for me," Wolf Saber spoke, making himself known.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked, now noticing Wolf Saber.

"Wolf Saber: I'm a Maximal. Predacons and Maximals are natural enemies, much like Autobots and Decepticons." Wolf Saber stated.

"Just one bot taking on three Predacons? That's suicidal!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Don't worry Doc, I can handle them!" Wolf Saber assured them, then he transformed into a wolf and ran off.

"That is one strange bot." Bumblebee said.

"I agree." Ratchet muttered.


End file.
